


The Internal (Or Not) Debate - Silicone or Water?

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A man who brews his own shampoo definitely brews his own lubricant, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus brews his own lubricant, Shopping for lubricants, practicing safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec was twenty-three.  He could buy lube and condoms at the grocery store.  Because he wanted to have sex with his boyfriend.





	The Internal (Or Not) Debate - Silicone or Water?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

Alec stared in dismay at the shelves in front of him, his eyes darting between the different options. He took a deep breath. He’d done research. He  _ had. _ He picked up one of the boxes and frowned. 

He was twenty-three. He could buy lube and condoms. Because he wanted to have sex with his boyfriend. 

Alec glanced at the small boxes beside the lubricants and ordered himself to focus. One problem at a time. He turned the box over and frowned at it. Silicone-based lubricant. The box beside it indicated water-based. 

He sighed and pulled out his phone. There was a difference between the two of them, wasn’t there? One of them was better with condoms, and that was probably the one they wanted, right? 

Alec looked at the intimidating collection of condoms, tilting his head in consideration. Did they even need condoms? They hadn’t used them yet, but they also hadn't done anything that, well,  _ required _ them. He wanted to do those things, obviously, but they were taking their time getting there.

A woman turned down the aisle and strode towards him. Alec froze, the lube and his phone in hand. He could feel his blush as she stepped past him and took a box from the top shelf. 

“Not sure which kind to buy?” 

Alec looked up at her, swallowing down the horror curling in his stomach. “I, uh, yeah…” 

She smiled and pulled down another of the boxes she’d just grabbed and offered it to him. “Here, try this.” 

Alec took the box, registering the pink and blue swirls before he looked back up at her. 

“She’ll love this, I promise,” she said with a wink. “Enjoy!” 

Alec watched her leave, quietly despairing as he stared at the box again. It shouldn’t be this fucking complicated! 

“Alexander?” 

Alec closed his eyes and cursed the day the angel had put him on the earth. He took a deep breath and put the box the woman had given him back, as well as the other he’d grabbed. 

“I was, uh,” Alec cleared his throat and turned to face Magnus. “I thought I’d pick up, um. Whatever, we, uh, needed?” 

Magnus hummed and stepped closer, glancing at the different brands. “Are you planning to need them, Alexander?” 

“Maybe?” Alec managed. “Is that, um, okay?” 

“Of course!” Magnus said, waving a hand. “However, the silicon ones are a bit synthetic tasting, and the water-based ones go dry too quickly, so of course I had to-” 

Alec bit down on his lip and forced himself to interrupt. “So, which one?” 

“Oh! None of them!” Magnus said, leaning against their grocery cart. 

Alec blinked. “None...of them?” 

“Nope!” Magnus said cheerily. “As I was saying, I prefer something better tasting, that doesn’t dry out. So I make my own!” 

“Your own lubricant?” Alec asked, his eyes wide. 

Magnus smirked, raising his eyebrows. “Yes. Shall I show you when we get home?” 

Alec blushed and turned towards Magnus, clearing his throat. “Yes, um, please?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
